Dave X Chris
by xXWereWolfyxX
Summary: I suck at summaries. So ya, go ahead and read the story I don't mind. If you want to.


A/N: Btw I don't own any of the characters. So I don't own anything but this story. And if you don't like BoyXBoy a.k.a. Yaoi!~ then please gtfo. Also forgot to say that this story is badly done, has probably misspelled words, and has terrible grammar. So enjoy or not. And remember I tried. c:

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was a lovely afternoon so Dave and Chris decide, to go their childhood park to have a little picnic there. They walked there, it wasn't so far away from home. When they got to the park, Dave started to look for a place to set up their picnic, and Chris just followed him. Finally Dave manage to find a spot to set up their picnic. They didn't really packed a big picnic, it was just some sandwiches cut into small triangles, cupcakes, and some soda.

Dave laid out the blanket, then Chris set up all the plates with food on them. After they ate, Dave asked Chris if he walked to go out for a hike into the woods. Chris said yes. Chris began to pack up the picnic with the remaining leftovers.  
"Oh don't worry Chris, we'll won't be gone long, so no need to pack up." Dave said.

"Okay." Chris said. Then they both walked into the woods, holding hands together. After a couple of minutes they both were finally deep in the forest. Dave began to stare at Chris's cute little buttock. And he started to feel his cock stir in his trousers. Just looking at Chris's cute little butt made Dave horny.

When Chris wasn't looking Dave tackled him onto the ground. Chris squeak as he fell onto the leaf covered ground. Chris turned his body around and propped his self up with his elbows. He stare directly into Dave's black and red pupil eyes, they where full of lust. Chris shivered unsure if he should be scared of how his boyfriend is acting. Then he heard Dave, he just started to growl at him playfully.

Dave flipped Chris over so that he was laying on his stomach, and his backside was facing him. Dave continue to growl at Chris playfully. Then he started to ground his cloth-covered groin against Chris's ass. Which made Chris shivered submissively. Chris then wrapped his tail around Dave's waist.

Dave ripped apart Chris's clothes literally. Then Dave whispered softly and gently with a hit of lust, into Chris's ear. "Lift up your hips chrisy.~" Chris slowly moved onto his knees. Dave then smirked his eyes hungrily drank down Chris's pale-ish naked body.

Then he started to unzipped his light gray pants, taking them off along with his boxers. Dave then nuzzled into Chris's neck. Chris then let out a muffled cry of pleasure as Dave reached around and cradled Chris's throbbing cock in his hands. His fingers were rough and deliciously pleasurable on the thin sensitive skin of Chris's cock. Chris cried out and squirmed when he rubbed one fingertip in circles at the very tip of his dick.

Dave's hand disappeared and Chris whimpered with disappointment, but then his fingers were near Chris's mouth, pressing throughout his lips. Chris sucked on his fingertips, and he tasted the earthly taste if his self. Precome coated his fingertips. "You get so hot chrisy~... You're so ready for me...~" Chris mewed softly with arousal. His words were low and rough. Then Chris could feel Dave's cock rubbing between his buttocks.

"No!" Chris whimpered frantically. "Not... Not without..."

Dave growled and reached for his pants. Taking out a small bottle of lube, from the front pocket. "Don't worry.~" He panted. Opening the bottle and squeezing out the condiments. Almost using half the bottle. He then coated his fingers with it. Which he started to teased Chris's hole. He managed to shove two fingers in right away, with only a little pain. Then after couple of seconds of scissoring him, he added another finger.

"So ready" Dave snarled. "I'm going to fuck you good and hard chrisy...~"

Chris moaned and thrust his hips back, wanting to be penetrated deeply by his fingers. Chris wanted him inside him. The three fingers stretching him wasn't enough. It needed to be him, Chris wanted him, NEEDED him. He grasped Chris's hips hard and suddenly his slick cock was almost splitting Chris in two. Chris muffled his shocked scream of pain by biting down hard on his lips, almost drawing blood. Chris let out a loud "MMHMMHHM" tears streamed down his cheeks, but at the same time the intense pain created the most intense kind of pleasure, it felt like fire was going through him, licking his insides and creating burning coals around his cock and asshole.

Dave grabbed Chris's shoulders and swore and fucked him in long slow strokes. Withdrawing so that the tip of his cock rested on the spasming ring of his anus, and then plunging in slowly while his lover let out an agonized whine of pleasure, his lover's eyes rolled back into his head from the ecstasy and pain.

The best thing? It didn't stop.

As they went on, Chris didn't get numb, the pain never outweighed the pleasure. Dave flipped his chrisy over onto his back at one point and then Chris yelped in pleasure as davey's cock ground against his sweet spot in a new and pleasurable way. It was amazing to feel his rough hot chest against his own, and to feel his rough mouth on his mouth, and to have his hand flogging his throbbing member.

Then Dave moved chrisy on his side and lifted up one of his legs over his elbow and fucked Chris from the side, slathering a quick palmful of lube on his cock. The lubricant was well-appreciated, and Chris found his self whimpering with need, whenever Dave drew his cock out of him to plunge it back in all of the way. "Squeal for me chrisy~" Dave gasped, moving his hips in several quick deep strokes that made Chris writhe with pleasure. "Let me know how you feel!~" Dave's body was slick with sweat, and so was Chris's. They were soaking the leaves that covered the ground underneath them, moving together in a slippery way. Dave's body was so hot, so rough.

For the final round, Dave got up and Chris moved back on his hands and knees, panting and whimpering. Dave was moving slower, his cock jutting out in front of him like a prow of a ship. He moved behind Chris, stroking his sides and back with his hot calloused hands. He rubbed his cock up and down Chris's crack, tormenting him. Chris tried to move his hips back when the tip of Dave's member brushed his hole, but his cock just slipped away.

"Do you want this?" Dave whispered, slapping the tip against his lover's buttock. "Do you want his inside of you Chris?" His breathing was ragged, his voice slurred with need.

"Please!" Chris begged. "Please, fuck me Dave! Please! I need it! Please fuck me with your big cock!" Chris didn't care how he sounded, he was delirious with need.

And then Dave gave Chris what he wanted. Chris screamed, as he thrust in all the way to the root. He crushed Chris down to the ground, roughly hitting chrisy's shoulder and pounding his hips into his lover. Chris's cock ground against the leaves and he wailed with pleasure. Chris was on the edge, the razors edge of absolute pleasure and pain. Then he grabbed Chris's shoulders and sunk three deep hard strokes into him, gasping and growling under his breath. Chris could feel Dave's hot creamy release coating the inside of his ass, soothing the pain and making his entry slicker and smoother. Dave's cock was still hard, and he kept fucking Chris, but more gently, grinding against chrisy's sweet spot.

Chris was moaning feebly with need, trying to grind his hips against the ground. Come was leaking out his asshole each time Dave plunged inside. Dave twirled Chris around without ever removing his hard slick cock.  
Dave kissed chrisy hard and stroked his cock with his free hand, making Chris moan and squirm with need. He withdrew slowly, rubbing Chris deftly, squeezing his red throbbing member that made him whimpering and writhing with the of not screaming with pleasure.

Then, Dave moved his hand in a quick twisting motion up and down Chris's slick cock at the same time as plunging his thick cock deep into Chris's ass with a loud grunt. Chris's back arched into a perfect semicircle, his arms looped around the back of Dave's neck. Chris screamed shockingly loud as his entire body convulsed with the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. He could feel hot droplets of come landing on his stomach, and chest. His eyes were shut tight, and for a sheer moment, the world went out of focus, he nearly passed out with the strength of it. It went beyond pleasure, beyond experience.

When Chris opened his eyes, Dave was resting against him, on top of him.(hopefully not crushing him). Dave's body was heavy (fatty jk), ropy, lean, slick with sweat and come. He was so warm (which means no sense, cause he's a ZAMBIE), heat radiated from his slick hairy chest. Chris's cheek was against Dave's green hair, it was damp.  
His breath was hot and heavy. Chris felt Dave's cock softening in his ass. When Dave pulled out he put back his clothes on, he gave Chris his hoodie to cover himself, sense you know he ripped apart Chris's clothes... Then they went home.

THE END :DD

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I regret nothing, and I hope Chris doesn't get preggers again...if he does then FAHKING DAVE USE PROTECTION BRO

And I noticed something I probably put dis story in the wrong categories oh well


End file.
